


What is wrong with Lucy?

by That one smut writer (Rinacchi)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Begging, Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, NaLu Love Fest, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu/Lucy - Freeform, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, could be read as a self-insert, natsu x lucy, natsu/reader - Freeform, reviving fairy tail fandom with smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinacchi/pseuds/That%20one%20smut%20writer
Summary: Lucy? TiredNatsu? Concerned for Lucy.Things ensue.
Relationships: Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 61





	What is wrong with Lucy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to prefix this with the fact that I have not written fanfiction of any kind for over a year now, so this will probably be crusty as all hell. But I tried my very hardest anyway ;')

Natsu was, by all means, not the most attentive of persons. Truly, one could ask any of his friends to describe the man, and they might name him strong, determined, or stubborn. None of them would mention his attention to detail or sharpness. That was all due to the fact that the man was, in fact, very much inattentive. He would not care for detail, instead looking at the bigger picture. Some might call it naïveté, but he had friends to compensate for his lack of attention. However… more and more often he had found himself wondering:

“What is wrong with Lucy?”

In his eyes, Lucy was a bright person, albeit scary- he presumed it was all Erza’s influence-, he admired her strength and he valued her dearly as a very precious friend. Yet recently, something had changed in Lucy’s demeanour; there were deep bags under her usually sparkling eyes, and her skin- that was glowing even in the hardest of missions- was now pale and of sickly pallor. She was slouching a lot, recently, and the amount of times she sighed in an hour he could barely keep up with. It was unnerving Natsu, making him concerned about his precious friend. He wanted to help, but he did not know how, and the times he did try to help in his own ways would backfire in ways most miserable.

The more he thought about Lucy’s miserable state, the more he wanted to help her assume her usual vibrancy. Natsu was beating himself up for not being attentive enough in order to comfort Lucy with whatever she was going through.

He wished he could ask her straight-laced what her problem was, so they could tackle it together, like they always did. Together… The problem with asking was, though, that he felt too flustered to approach her with such a seemingly personal question. This was all too new, Natsu never felt flustered in front of Lucy before. Hell, Natsu was never flustered, period. All too suddenly there was this awkward feeling in his throat when he wanted to talk to her, a feeling he failed to interpret in any which way.

His only option was to hope that Mira, or Levy, or Canna were going to do a better job at comforting the woman. 

“What is wrong with Lucy?”

“My shoulders hurt…” Lucy whined into her pillow, trying to get out of bed before falling right back in, a loud crack echoing in her empty apartment. “I think I need a chiropractor appointment,” she grumbled further, trying to massage her lower back, albeit with little success.

What was supposed to be an empty apartment, was apparently untrue, and an annoyingly familiar voice answered her moans, “Aye, Lucy! You sound like my granny,” his cheerful voice seemed to make fun of her. No, scratch that, he was making fun of her. “Careful with the knees,” he spoke once again as she sat up and tried to stumble out of bed.

“Happy… is Natsu here, too?” Lucy asked, her voice deep and cracking with each syllable, a clear sign of her exhaustion. A full night of sleep yet again failed to deal with her stacking tiredness. She felt like a log, and in fairness, she would rather be one, than this bag of raggedy bones that hurt everywhere.

“Lucy… Natsu is weird, y’know…” Happy muttered, his expression frozen stiff as he tried to intimidate her. She knew that face well, too, just like his annoying little voice. “He was muttering to himself the entire night to the point where I thought it was a ghost. He got out of bed early with bloodshot eyes and said he’s going for a run,” Happy’s voice was that of a storyteller’s, dramatic pauses and all. “So, I got bored and came here to tease you.”

“He was muttering, you say…” Lucy said, her head in thoughts of the worst. “I hope it’s not another adventure that he got hooked on…” her body shivered with anxiety if that were to become true. She needed a break, and she felt it was well deserved. However, if Natsu really was thinking of going on another adventure, she could not say no. She never did, either. That man had a charm, a charm that seemed to be working on Lucy like some magic. She hated it, or at least she thought she did, until she realised that she did not, in fact, hate it. Natsu’s attention was always welcome, so how could she hate it.

Lucy brought her palms to her face and grunted heavily into them. She did not yet want to have this conversation with herself, although she could not avoid it for much longer, either.

“You’re weird, too, Lucy,” Happy said cheerily once more, taking out a whole raw fish out of his backpack. Her hands dropped from her face at that, and she stood there, in the middle of her bedroom, looking at the blue cat with a blank expression, secretly thanking Happy for distracting her.

The only reason she stepped into the guild on that day was to ask around for advice on how the other women of the guild take their time to relax. For Lucy, it was generally a good night worth of sleep, yet this time, this method had failed her most spectacularly. She felt weird admitting it, but Lucy was getting desperate to find something that would make her more energised. Luckily for her, Mira was working the counter, so Lucy marched straight over to the elder woman.

“Good morning, Lucy, you look lovely this morning!” Mira chirped cheerfully, yet it was obvious to Lucy that the woman simply tried her very best to entertain the other. It brought a smile onto Lucy’s lips, as she could not help but feel warm inside. 

“Do I, really? I don’t feel like it, if I am to be honest…” the responding voice was dejected, yet the smile was still plastered onto Lucy’s face. “Actually, that’s the reason as to why I stopped by the guild today.”

A loud clank right by Lucy’s side scared her nearly all the way to the Celestial Realm. Her head whipped to look at the perpetrator, only to find a barrel of wine placed on the counter, and a dark-haired woman leaning precariously on the chair she occupied. “What’s this all about; love problems?” Canna laughed loudly, before gulping a big swig of wine.

In all honesty, Lucy wanted to interview Canna on her methods of relaxation, as well, however, knowing Canna’s personality, the woman would just suggest drinking or something. Lucy had a feeling that that was not what she needed. And yet regardless of what she felt like, Canna was here already, so there was no avoiding Canna’s advice.

“Love problems,” Lucy gasped as if in shock, “as if. I’m actually here to ask the women of ‘Fairy Tail’ about how they like to spend their free time when they’re not taking any quests and bounties.”

“What’s this all about? ‘ya sound like y’er in a real pickle.” Canna commented off-handedly, urging for more details.

Placing her chin on the palm of her hand, Lucy sighed loudly, “Recently, I can’t get rid of this feeling of exhaustion. I feel like I’ve reached some kind of burn-out, you know? Like, nothing makes me happy anymore. So, I assumed that I needed to take a break from taking commissions and just needed a day or two to rest. It’s been ages now, you know, and this exhaustion seems to have seeped into my bones by now. Whatever I do, nothing helps. Although, all I really do is sleep around in my bed all day long. So that’s why I wanted to know how you lot spend your off-time.”

From the side of her eye, Lucy glanced at Canna’s relaxed posture and was met with raised eyebrows and a huge grin on the woman’s face. For some reason, Lucy did not like the look on Canna’s face. “I have a suggestion or two that might just work…” the woman started to speak, but was interrupted by Mira who was giggling, tears in her eyes.

“You two are adorable, really,” the white-haired woman spoke, swiping a finger under her eye to wipe away the tear before it fell. “You know, Natsu was really worried about you, Lucy,” Mira explained before Lucy could even question.

“Ah, that brat kept muttering to himself, it was hella funny, y’know? He was all like, ‘what is wrong with Lucy?’,” Canna laughed loudly, slapping her knee as she imitated Natsu’s voice. Lucy flushed at the revelation and could not help but wonder whether this was what Natsu was muttering the entire night when Happy mentioned it. “Stubborn brat, didn’t even ask you.”

“He’s probably just shy, so there’s no need to bully him like that, really,” Mira chuckled at Canna’s remark, swatting a hand at her as if they were two gossiping elderly. “Kids these days are so cute.”

Unable to contain herself, Lucy jumped up from her stool, floundering her hands in all directions to try and explain this awkward situation, “It’s not like that, I---”

“Is this about Natsu and Lucy? Love problems?” a new voice interjected. It was Levy, sitting down on Lucy’s other side, parallel of where Canna sat.

“No! No love problems!” Lucy stammered, her face now completely red. “Why would you even think that?!”

“Ey, girl, everybody in the guild thinks you two are dating, or should date, at least.” Canna stated, her voice plain.

“That’s true, you two are very cute. I think you’d be good for each other, you know? Natsu genuinely cares for you a lot, and you have something that he lacks-“

“A brain, that is,” Canna interrupted Mira’s heartfelt comment with her own snarky remark.

“I don’t understand why you two are stuck in this awkward position, honestly,” Levy sighs, leaning into her elbows that were placed on the counter. “It’s obvious how you two feel for each other to everybody but the main actors themselves. Are you just avoiding this topic? Is that what it is?”

Unable to follow the conversation any further, Lucy pressed her palms into her cheeks with desperation, trying to get rid of the flush. Just this morning she had the thought that this was the sort of conversation she did not want to have, and as Lady Luck would dictate, it was happening that very same day.

However, the ladies seemed to catch onto Lucy’s discomfort rather quickly, and the topic soon steered back to what Lucy initially planned the conversation to be. “Lookie, here, Lucy. I can give you an address to this one shop, and I can promise it has everything you would ever need to relax. I’ll tell you a secret; even Gajeel is a big fan. I feel like that should vouch for something,” Levy finally breathed, as if her decision were final. “I promise this shop’s quality is great.”

“What kinda shop is it?”

“Let’s say, it’s a surprise? I’m sure you’ll thank me later for introducing you to it, so I’m saying this right now to the you of the future- you’re welcome,” saying that, Levy winked and placed the address of the mysterious shop on the counter in front of Lucy.

She had a feeling as she was trudging toward the location that Levy specified to her, but as she entered the building, her feeling was justified. There Lucy stood, in all of her exhausted glory, surrounded by all shapes, sizes and colours of dildoes. What Levy gave her turned out to be the address to a sex shop.

Lucy did not know what to do, or even better, how to react. So, she stood by the entrance of the shop, blank-faced, arms crossed in a position of a comfortable self-hug- God knew she needed that comfort right now. And she stood. And she stood some more. In fact, Lucy had been stupefied in her shock for so long that the shop employee deemed it necessary to approach her with a friendly smile.

“Is it your first time visiting a place like this?” the lady asked, her tone friendly and an even friendlier smile on her face. “No need to act so surprised, really, everybody goes through the same once in their life. If you need help, I can give recommendations for what works best for couples who are experimenting.”

That caught Lucy off-guard, and her face was once again flushed, “No, no, no, no… It’s not like that, really! I was just recommended this place by a friend who said that this place would be best to look for something that can make me relax so I came here without knowing, I really didn’t expect that it was gonna be a sex shop, I’m sorry!” Lucy rambled, her pace quick and breathless, the flush in her face making it hard for her to think. And yet, as much as Lucy was in denial, the suggestion of the employee had quickly flickered through Lucy’s mind. She could only wish to one day visit this place with Nat---. She cut her thoughts short right there. No. There was nothing going on between her and that man. She came here for herself. She was tricked into coming here for herself.

Lucy’s thoughts no longer made any sense to her. The embarrassment had gotten the better of her.

She was going to shop around, and relieve all of her pent-up stress, and exhaustion and frustration over Natsu in one single go. She now realised that her exhaustion might have been more than just exhaustion. “Please recommend me something good, Miss!” Lucy yelled out, without even realising how loud she was. 

The employee clapped her hands in glee, showing Lucy a smile full of teeth- it was the kind of smile that Canna would give when she meant trouble. “So, Miss, would it happen to be your first time using a toy? If not, would you perhaps know what kind of things you like in the bedroom?”

As the embarrassment subsided from the realisation that the shop was a judgement-free-zone, Lucy had finally managed to relax, and heaved a deep breath before falling into deep thought. In honesty, she never really paid much attention to what turned her on. She blamed it on her lack of experience, truly- after all, the only one who ever pleasured her were either her fingers or toys. Yet Lucy continued thinking about the question that the employee asked in all earnest.

Finally, Lucy decided to answer.

Although Lucy had learned many a great deal about herself in the sex shop, she had also felt like the employee had scammed her. The items that she bought had cost a pretty penny, not to mention that she did not even need the items that she bought. The employee kept mellowing Lucy out with promises of using them eventually, or even trying them on herself just to know whether she liked it. 

To be honest, all that Lucy bought, she liked. Loved, even. A red and black laced blindfold, with matching black handcuffs- it was embarrassing to admit that that is what she was into. But looking at the set now, it was hot to even imagine putting these on---. Nobody. No.

Besides buying the black and red set, Lucy had also bought a whip, to which the employee looked at with admiration. However, the whip’s purpose was more for the sake of replacing Lucy’s old whip, more than anything else. Of course, that was not mentioned to the employee. Lucy felt like it was better to leave the employee’s illusion unscathed.

Finally, the last item that the employee forced onto Lucy- and yet it was not forced onto her at all, for Lucy was looking at the item for far too much- was a beautiful flowery bodice, mostly made of string. There were see-through flowers etched onto different parts of the bodice for decorations, but it was stunningly beautiful in Lucy’s eyes. Sure, it covered nothing, but it was supposed to do so. It was the kind of cloth- if you could even call it that, since it was just string, really- that made you confident. 

As soon as she saw it, Lucy knew she wanted it. 

Placing her bags onto her bed she smiled to herself, even if she did grumble at the price of it all. She might not use the items she bought today, but she was happy with the purchase regardless. There was one thing, however, that she needed to check before she could be completely satisfied with today. That is, to try on the bodice for size. 

And so, taking her new purchase to the bathroom with her, she swung her hips from side to side with pleasure. Today turned out to be a good day.

The bodice was a menace to figure out, it felt like Lucy was solving a puzzle rather than trying to put on clothes, and she cursed the string that made it so complicated. Eventually, though, she figured it out and finally turned toward the mirror to check herself out.

And what she saw in that mirror, she absolutely loved.

But not for long.

A loud crash resounded from somewhere in her apartment, and she felt goosebumps swell on her skin. She feared the worst- it was a break in. But then her thoughts were quickly cleared of all such fears – after all, Lucy was a member of ‘Fairy Tail’, the strongest guild of them all. An intruder be damned!

Quietly sneaking out of the bathroom, she tip-toed toward the bedroom, where she thought the sound came from, and she was not wrong in her assumptions. She was simply wrong with her earlier deductions of thievery occurring in the flat. It was more of a breaking and entering, but not for theft purposes. Lucy did not dwell on that thought for long, however, as more than anything she was horrified at the situation at hand.

There he was, in all the glory and charm that Natsu possessed, laid awkwardly on Lucy’s bed after falling in through her window. His hair dishevelled- she assumed it was from the climb to her floor-, scarf halfway undone and gaze toward the floor.

There it was, her purchase from today, on the floor right in front of Natsu’s eyes, all spilled out for the world to see. 

But most importantly, there she stood, in the middle of the doorway, wearing a bodice that covered nothing, left nothing to the imagination. She was in a horrified stupor, able to neither approach Natsu, nor run back into the bathroom to change. A quick thought flashed in her mind at that very moment, ‘This is the most embarrassing moment in my entire life’.

“Lucy?” Natsu called her weakly, and his eyes slowly rose to where she stood, and they stayed there. He spoke no more, but she could clearly make out his eyes trembling as he saw what she was wearing. For all she denied her feelings toward Natsu, she felt a tremor in her lower stomach, happy with his reaction. His trembling eyes soon coupled with Natsu’s face which became flushed, and his nose, now bleeding. “What the hell are you wearing?!” he yelled, but his voice was weak.

His yelling made the last straw in Lucy’s already thin patience snap. She sent Natsu an annoyed smile as she swaggered toward him, her previous horrified stupor now all but a memory, and a confidence she had never felt before had taken over her psyche. Her morals and denial be damned for tonight. 

Tonight was for action, and she was going to show Natsu some action.

“What do you mean ‘what am I wearing’? Isn’t this pretty?” she questioned him with her eyelids lowered as she stood right in front of him, hands on her hips. She was looking down at him, as he trembled on her bed, embarrassed and mortified at the unexpected situation that he had found himself in.

Natsu hesitated for a second, unable to find his voice to answer her question, but then all at once, he burst out, “Clothes are supposed to cover you! This is—This doesn’t--! What is the purpose of this?!” he stood up as if he were defending himself, but Lucy would have none of this. 

First of all, he entered-broke into, really- her house without her permission. Second of all, it was also his fault for crashing all of her plans for tonight. And most importantly, when he stood, she might have peaked at something very interesting. Natsu was getting erect from this whole fiasco, which sent a shiver of pleasure coursing through Lucy’s body. At some point, she had realised that Natsu failed to see her as a woman, which was all due to the adventures they went on together- Natsu saw her at her most flattering, and ugliest moments. Sometimes, she feared that Natsu saw her more as a sister, or worse, a brother, rather than a woman.

But she was wrong, apparently. Good.

“Natsu, be a good boy, and sit back down, okay?” she spoke, her voice steady, unwavering, calm. She knew what she wanted; the problem was in figuring out whether Natsu wanted the same. After all, she did not want to push him into something he might regret tomorrow. 

In good, old-fashioned Natsu manner, the man did not listen, yet his eyebrows twitched at her words. “Why should I sit down?”

“Because I told you to, so sit your ass down, right now,” her voice sounded deeper this time, which surprised even her. She sounded authoritative, and she could only thank Erza for her influence on Lucy. Almost immediately Natsu went down to sit, but before he could assume his position, she interrupted him, “on your knees, Natsu.”  
He looked up at her in bewilderment, although more than that Lucy could see a spark of defiance in his eyes. It surprised her how that defiance turned her on. She wanted more of it, she wanted him to defy her, to be flustered by her actions, to cry and beg her for more. 

Although she had reached a new revelation about herself, Lucy had no time to dwell on it, as there was a whole Natsu right in front of her, sitting on her floor, on his knees, shaking and fuming, and his cheeks were red, and his eyes were lowered. She took a moment to sit down on the bed, crossing her legs right in front of his face, exposing perhaps more than what he already saw for just a fraction of a second, yet that fraction was enough to make Natsu squirm in his position.

“Say, Natsu…” she started, but this was the part where her resolve started to crumble,” do you like me?” although her resolve was crumbling, her horniness was still very much intact, and so she leaned closer to him and whispered her words into his ear, blowing a breath on it. 

Natsu jolted and careened to the side, as if to avoid her. His hand flew to cover his ear and he looked at her as if he had never seen her before. 

“And before you say anything, I don’t mean like a friend or family, Natsu… I mean- like a lover?”

He could not respond to her. Natsu started stammering, his pupils trembling more than before. 

She chuckled at his reaction. He looked adorable, being all flustered like that. She barely ever saw Natsu show such a fragile expression. The Natsu she knew so far was all brawl and family relations- older brother sort of vibe. The Natsu that she is getting to meet right now is a whole another feast.

“You know, for your lack of a coherent answer, the physical answer is rather evident,” she muttered, her eyes on his crotch. Then and there she decided to tease him, and so without any other word, she lifted one of her feet, and poked the tent in his pants with her big toe. “You’re basically fully erect, huh?” she mused, a smile on her lips as she rubbed her foot up and down his crotch.

Natsu was frozen solid, his fists clenched on his thighs. The only thing that made it obvious that he was enjoying himself was the sound of his laboured breathing.  
“You like this, too, huh… Are you, per chance, a masochist?”

He growled in defiance and finally lifted his face up to stare at her, “Don’t say rubbish like that! As if I would like something like this!” yet his eyes told her a whole different story. It was the first time she saw him looking at her that way- full of desire and need and passion and lust all merged. It was one smouldering look. She knew for a fact that if she were to touch herself right now, she would be soaked.

Lucy slapped her face internally; Natsu’s stubbornness would be the death of her.

“You really can’t lie, Natsu, dear,” she spoke in a teasing tone, pressing her foot into his crotch much harder than she did before, “You’re breathing all hot and heavy while getting harder right in front of me. You’re getting hard from a foot-job, Natsu. Furthermore, you’re on your knees in front of me. How are those not masochistic tendencies, huh?” that got him quiet real quick. 

With a victorious smile on her lips she shimmied closer to the edge of her bed and brought her other foot to Natsu’s crotch, trying to be gentle in caressing and circling his shaft. She had to wonder how much of it he could actually feel, seeing as she did her machinations through his clothes, but at the same time, he grunted quietly at the clench of her toes around him, so she was confident enough that what he felt made him feel good, at the very least. His breath hitched when she stopped, a cramp forming in her thigh, and he looked up at her as if he was electrocuted. “Why’d you stop?” 

She snorted before covering her mouth with her hand and laughing out right, “I thought you said you hated it?” at the realisation of what he had done, Natsu turned his face away, pouting his lips. “So, should we continue then?” she asked off-handedly, sitting comfortably at the edge of her bed, squirming from side to side for some friction. “Do you want to continue?” truly she wished that he were to say yes, for the heat that she felt at the bottom of her belly was hardly bearable.

He looked back at her, “Yes.”

Lucy inhaled a sharp breath, her chest heaving before slouching with relief. With a big grin on her face she spread her legs, inviting Natsu to come closer. “Will you…?” she was embarrassed to say her wishes out loud, so she hoped that he would understand what she was suggesting by her body language. Her luck must have culminated at that very moment, for the dense Natsu had crawled over to be closer to her spread legs, leaning closer to where she wanted him the most at this very moment. He placed his hands on her thighs, spreading her apart even more, but she jolted. She could have never imagined that his ‘Dragon Slayer’ magic would manifest in such a way, but it seemed his body temperature had risen substantially while she was teasing him with her legs. 

Natsu kneeled before her once again, her thighs in his hot hands, his lips kissing her skin tenderly yet sloppily, making a path toward her pulsating pussy. She did not know who to thank for the miracle that was happening right in front of her, really. This whole situation was just too bizarre.

Natsu’s tongue was hotter than Lucy had expected, but it felt amazing, slipping and gliding across her folds, up and down, in and out. Her head lolled back, and she had to place her hands behind her to lean on, or else she would collapse. It was so hot, all of a sudden, to the point where she could barely control her hips in place. His tongue was working hard, she thought, circling her nub, making her moan.

Lucy decided to rely on one hand for support, meanwhile her other hand was tangled into Natsu’s hair, pushing his face even closer toward her pussy, she was practically begging him for more. So, he tried to give her more, sucking with more force than before, grazing her nub with his teeth. Lucy could not stop her hips from bucking into his face, getting faster and faster until she felt his fingers at her entrance. She pushed his head away, breathing deeply while looking at him with the same gaze he was   
looking at her with- full of need and want.

For a second, he stared at her in a confused daze, then whined with frustration while trying to push himself back, but she held him in place while her eyes wandered behind him.

After all, she had some new toys to try out on him.

“Wanna try something?” she asked him with a whisper in his ear. Lucy’s arms were draped around Natsu’s frame as she reached for the handcuffs and blindfold that had fallen on the floor.

He was obviously hesitant when answering, “Depends on what it is.”

Taking a hold if Natsu’s hand, Lucy guided them gently behind his back, where she cuffed them promptly. There was a bewildered silence for all but a second before Natsu had decided to become defiant once more.

“What the hell are you doing right now?”

“Experimenting. Besides, we’ve already figured out that you’re a masochist, so I promise you will like it quite a lot. If not, just say the word,” Lucy had answered in a sing-song tone, clearly all too overjoyed with the situation that was happening. “Okay, and now, please get yourself onto the bed, yeah?”

To her pleasure, Natsu complied with no backtalk, but she wondered for how long this sort of behaviour was going to last. She picked up the blindfold from the floor and crawled into the bed and onto Natsu’s lap, leaning over to tie the lace over his face. 

“I’ve been told that inability to see heightens a person’s senses, this of course includes sensitivity, so we’re going to test this hypothesis out, tonight,” she informed him as she saw Natsu’s lips opening, most likely in yet another temper tantrum.

“I think you’re hanging out with the wrong people, Lucy.”

She didn’t really deem it necessary to listen to what he was saying at this point, and so instead of commenting on his remark, Lucy thrust her hips while her fingers worked on unbuttoning Natsu’s shirt and sliding it open. He grunted and his head rolled back as he arched his back for more. His body was pleading for more, and it was the most adorable form of begging, yet Lucy was hyper-focused on the revealed body in front of her. Sure, she had seen his naked torso many a times, but never in a situation of such intimacy. He was well built from all of those years of missions and spars. 

Putting her hands onto his pectorals, Lucy slid her hands down his chest, using her nails lightly for a more pleasurable experience, flicking his nipple- to which Natsu shuddered and moaned- while she was at it. “Even your nipples are sensitive now, huh?”

“Don’t touch my nipples, damn you! Just because you got me all cuffed doesn’t mean that you can do whatever you wa---!” instead of finishing his sentence, Natsu moaned as she pinched one his nipple, while licking the other.

She rubbed her chest against his, while leaning closer to his face, “You say all that, and yet here you are, putty in my hands, not a peep out of your lips as soon as I touch your nipples. You’ve been doing that since earlier, too, I noticed. You’ve insulted what I am wearing, yet your nose was bleeding,” she kissed his neck while she spoke, sucking on his skin after finishing the sentence. “You said you didn’t enjoy my foot on your crotch, yet I am sure that when I take your pants off, I’ll see something that will say otherwise,” Lucy wriggled further down his body to unbutton and unzip his pants, quickly dragging them off and throwing them somewhere behind herself. “Just look at the state you’re in, Natsu. There’s saliva dripping down your chin, your underwear is stained with cum, your nipples prim and waiting. You look so lewd right now it will take me a while to wipe this out of my memory. Not to mention, you’re handcuffed, unable to even satisfy yourself, and unable to see.

Oh, and have I mentioned that the black and red lace over your eyes looks absolutely tantalising? Because it does. It makes me want to tease you,” she slid her nails down his V-line, getting closer and closer to the edges of his underwear, dancing around the band, pulling it down all too slowly for Natsu’s satisfaction. 

“Stop being a tease already,” he grunted, his voice laced with mild annoyance which made Lucy all the happier, for now she had a reason to tease Natsu even more.  
She leaned down so she was level with his torso, her tongue out and ready to have a taste of this tantalising man. Natsu jolted at the feeling and Lucy could not supress her giggles as she slid her tongue lower and lower down Natsu’s torso. He arched his back once more, desperate to be pleasured, but that’s not what Lucy wanted. No,   
Lucy wanted him to be far more desperate, in tears from being touch-starved. 

With one hand she discarded of his underwear and with the other she took a hold of his cock, trying to be as gentle as possible while still maintaining her teasing machinations. She gripped him at his base and slowly slid her hand up, trying to maintain the same level of pressure throughout, all the while listening to the beautiful song that consisted fully- and only- of Natsu’s groans, moans and whimpers. Her thumb slid over his tip, spreading the pre-cum and smearing it onto his shaft on the way down. While one of her hands was playing with his cock, the other was fondling his balls. Her tongue trailed along his inner-thighs, leaving sloppy kisses and dark hickeys on his otherwise clear skin.

All too quickly Natsu’s breathing became laboured and his sighs deepened. His back rose from Lucy’s bedsheets in a beautiful arc that she wanted to sear into the eye of her mind.

And her hand stopped. This was the kind of game she wanted to play. This was exactly the reason why she decided to handcuff Natsu in the first place.

Unexpectedly, Natsu whimpered, but the whimpers were soon replaced by outrage, “You can’t just stop mid-way like that!”

She sat back up and onto his stomach, putting her fingers that were just pumping his cock into his mouth to shut him up, “Oh, but I can, and I will… You see, the plan for today is to make you beg, Natsu. I wanna hear it a lot, okay? So be a good boy and stop complaining,” Lucy sang, her hips bucking into his abdominals, close enough to make Natsu’s cock throb, but not close enough to make him cum.

“You’re real selfish, y’kno?” Natsu gasped out with her fingers still swirling inside of his mouth, drool slipping down his chin.

“Yeah, I know,” she answered simply and kissed him, if the action could be described as a kiss. It was more of a smash of teeth and tongue, a desperate battle for dominance that had no chance to be won by Natsu. While she kissed him, she sneakily placed her hand back onto Natsu’s nipple, rolling it around slowly and gently, and then suddenly pinching it with force.

To Lucy’s ultimate surprise, there was something coating her lower back, dripping down her ass.

“Did you just cum… from me fondling your nipples?” she asked in absolute disbelief, and yet her ears had popped from the sudden rush that she felt all over her body. 

“No…” he whimpered and stammered, turning his face away from where he presumed Lucy was.

“This is amazing…” she breathed out, fascinated.

Without a warning, she dismounted Natsu’s body and instead focused on his dick, her hand once again wrapping along his shaft. “No, wait, not so soon…” he tried to warn her, but Lucy did not listen. She was in a daze. Lucy could never have imagined that that was what she was capable of while pleasuring somebody else. She felt a power that she never did before. For once in her lifetime she felt stronger than Natsu, or even Erza, for God’s sake. 

To Lucy’s further pleasure, the moans that Natsu now let out sounded more like mewls of a cat, squirming with immense pleasure, yet able to neither achieve it nor escape it. Lucy pumped her hand faster, another yet again finding its way to his nipple, and her mouth biting and licking the other.  
Natsu called her name as if he were in heat. His voice was desperate and hoarse.

The sight of him so dishevelled, his chest heaving, his back arching and hickeys that she gave him littered all over his body made her feral. Instead of playing with his nipples she crawled over to his face and sat down. The moan that escaped her throat when her pussy was licked by Natsu’s tongue yet again resembled more of a scream, and Lucy all but toppled over Natsu’s body, shoving his dick into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

Due to his already sensitive cock, there was not much left to do for Lucy as Natsu came soon after her tongue started gliding over the veins on his dick. However, Lucy was not yet satisfied, in fact, far from it. She was beginning to feel frustrated and so she lifted herself from Natsu’s face. The man coughed, his breathing deep, as if he were trying to catch his breath. Lucy felt guilty but for a fraction of a second before the all-consuming heat clouded her mind once more. Instead of his tongue, she wanted something that would go deeper inside of her, something thicker.

Changing her position once more she froze once again. “Beg me for it,” she spoke, slow and with a purpose. 

Natsu kept quiet for so long she got worried he passed out, yet his feeble voice eventually mumbled out a quiet, “I’m begging you… Please… Lucy, please!” by the quiver in his voice, Lucy figured he was crying, and that’s when another rush had flooded her body. This time, the rush was different. It was a type of feeling she would be never able to describe or write about. It was so much stronger than before that no word could properly describe this feeling.

“… what are you begging for?”

“God, Lucy! Your pussy, I’m begging for your goddamned pussy! I wanna be fucked like a dog so please Lucy… please…”

She got up on her knees and aligned his dick with her entrance, sitting down without a warning. It hurt her a little, she had to be honest, but her impatience could care less. Bucking her hips up and down Lucy pulled Natsu up by his shoulders, smacking their faces together to kiss. There was no longer any embarrassment left to give out, all that was left was this feral heat in her stomach that seemed like it would be never exhausted. 

Lucy rode him just like he asked for it, like a fucking dog that he was right in that moment. His dick was hot inside of her, piercing deeper and deeper each time she went down, to the point she could not help but pierce Natsu’s skin with her nails, since she dug into it for support. He hissed, either in pain or in pleasure, or both.

She decided to undo his blindfold, and as the fabric felt to the floor her heart stopped and she felt her thighs begin shaking, the heat that was previously spread all over her body had now begun to quickly gather at the bottom of her belly. Her pace became uneven and sloppy, and all thanks to this man’s face. 

His eyes were puffy and dazed, tears streaking down his red cheeks. Drool dripped down his chin as his head bobbed up and down along with her jumps- he looked so lewd it was insanity. Just from this man’s face she was cumming, the ecstasy overtaking her body in such a rush that she felt dizzy.

Lucy’s voice was hoarse as she called Natsu’s name, alongside many a variety or curses and praises toward him.

“Lucy, just what the hell is wrong with you?” Natsu asked before collapsing into her bed.

As she fell into the bedsheets beside his passed out frame she sighed a big breath, “I was exhausted, but not anymore.”

Whatever had just happened was the best thing that she ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

“Say, Natsu, why did you come to my room that night? And where the hell was Happy?” Lucy asked, sometime after their tryst together.

“Huh? Oh…” Natsu chuckled, as if digging into some nostalgic memory, “Yeah, so… Actually, Levy said that you wanted to talk to me about something, when I left the guild, Mira was playing with Happy, so I left him be and came straight to yours, since I was worried over your behaviour prior to that night.”

“Worried, huh… You’re adorable, Natsu, gee,” she sighed in glee, beckoning him to come closer before pecking Natsu on the lips. She made a mental note that day, to thank Levy, the only issue was, she had no idea what would be good enough as a thank-you gift.


End file.
